Tears of Melancholya Five Night's at Freddy's FanFiction
by isaygold1987
Summary: Sorry this is short... The Puppet is reminded of a wrong that happened many years ago. Can they cheer him up while not getting too upset themselves while trying to find him?


_**Hi guys! Goldi-san here! I've just gotten a FanFiction account, and I'm new here. So, sorry if this is a little too sloppy for you. Sorry if you don't like it, but I**_ _**just wanted to give it a try. Alright * deep breath * here it goes!**_

 **Current day (I know, the animatronics were destroyed.)**

It was a quiet day in the local Freddy Fazbear's Pizza down the street. The animatronic bunny, Bonnie, was watching TV in his personal " man cave " in the basement. The animatronic Pirate Fox, Foxy, was with him. Now, recall that they are in the secret basement that no one knows about. Only Foxy, Bonnie, and... Well, a few other residents as well. The old " toy " animatronics resided there. They were still in mint condition, but Mangle (Foxy's " toy " counterpart), was not looking any better. No one had been able to fix her in years. They were watching a horror movie. All the power was out, too. You know, to give it a spooky affect. BB and JJ (the balloon kids) kept saying they were afraid of the dark, when they've been living in it for their entire lives. Everyone was terrified about the movie. Well, not everyone was terrified. There was one sentient being, known as " The Puppet. " He wasn't terrified of the movie. He was... sad. He remembered the day when that " Purple Guy " showed up and murdered his spiritual host. But then remembered, the guy that murdered his host wasn't a psycho, he was just drunk at the time. Seriously though, why would anyone want to murder anyone during their high? Maybe he did it on accident. Maybe he was seeing pigs or chickens or some sort of animal or something. No one knows, only William Afton, the proclaimed Purple Guy, knows. Anyway, he decided to go on the roof of the building. He said he needed some " alone time. " Two hours later after he got on the roof, he started doing something he hadn't done in a long, long time. He wept.

It had been almost six hours since Puppet had gone on the roof, and the other animatronics were starting to get curious. Bonnie was wandering off in his man cave. Toy Bonnie was starting to get impatient. " Ugh, it's been 6 hours! When is he coming back? " he asked out of anger. Mangle responded, barely functioning, " Calm down, Bon! He probably went to Wal-Mart to get us some more clothes or food or, something. " Toy Bonnie responded, " Well, going to Wal-Mart to get some clothes or food or something doesn't take 6 hours, now does it? "

" Unless if the lines are really long. "

" Well hardly anyone comes to this town, not since the bite! "

Their tones were getting louder and louder as BB and JJ were starting to hold hands. (Not really, since their " hands " are just holes so they can hold their signs and balloons.)

" Maybe he went through a drive-thru and the line's long! "

" Like I said, Mangle, no one has lived here any more since the Bite of '87! "

" Maybe he- "

" No one LIVES HERE! "

Everyone was shocked at how ticked off Toy Bonnie was. Everyone knew that he was tired of being stuck in a basement with freezing air all the time. After he calmed down, they went upstairs to the roof. All they saw was a sobbing marionette without it's strings. Toy Chica came up to him and asked him what's wrong. He told her about the movie and how it reminded her of the murders that happened. But then Toy Chica reminded him,

" Puppet, there's no need to worry. That happened a long time ago. And besides, he's stuck inside Spring Bonnie. I bet she can keep him trapped, well, at least for a while. "

He thought about it for a while, then agreed.

" I guess you're right. "

 **2029**

A mysterious " Phone Dude " talks to you about your new job.

" Hey man, ok, I have some awesome news for you, and you're not gonna believe this... We found one, a REAL one!

And then a bunny-like figure appears at your window.

" I'm back~, " says a voice.

 **TO BE CONTINUED (Maybe)**


End file.
